


Anger

by WildPotato



Series: K/DA poly or 'Give Akali all the girlfriends' [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, F/F, K/DA poly - Freeform, Polyamorous relationship, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildPotato/pseuds/WildPotato
Summary: Akali is loosing herself, but she's not alone.*Now edited with proper english \o/





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there !
> 
> First of all, English isn't my first language but you'll see it soon enough. Second thing to know is that this is my first try ever at writing something so advices and critisism are welcome.
> 
> This is just me wanting a dominant Akali for once. (There isn't enough !)
> 
> I wrote that thing 3 days ago but i didn't know that you needed an invitation to write here. My bad.
> 
> Edit: Thanks to Dreamfang who helped me correct that thing x)

She thought her anger would magically disappear when she joined K/DA — that she could become another person entirely.   
  
Bullshit.   
  
It grew silent for a time, starting from the debut of their first single — their fame skyrocketed instantly. But after a few months, it returned with a vengeance.    
  
Akali would take off at night for hours at a time. She would return at the crack of dawn, back to K/DA's central house, caked in bruises and faint blood. Her exhaustion wasn't unnoticed either.   
  
This was the only way she found to silence the agony swirling within her. If only for a while.   
  
At first, she tried to hide the cuts and bruises on her knuckles with gloves and makeup. But she couldn't hide them forever. Not when she lived with three other people on a daily basis.   
  
Ahri, Kai'sa, Evelynn... Akali loved them all, and their not-really-common relationship was strong. Her only solace was that she never snapped at any of them.   
  
Well, not yet.   
  
She dreaded the day it would happen — it was inevitable at this rate — her anger built upon itself continuously, progressively making it worse.   
  
Naturally, Evelynn was the first one to find out. She never asked questions about it. After all, she never asked about the old, small scars on her body either.    
  
Evelynn only said, "you know I'll be there when you're ready."   
  
She never said anything more and Akali was grateful for that. The diva always knew when to give people space.   
  
Go figure when you're the queen of teasing.   
  
Ahri was another story altogether though. She almost screamed when she saw Akali's recent injuries.    
  
Instead, Ahri yelled at her for one hour straight, clearly pissed, but also incredibly worried.    
  
Akali never answered any of her questions and was routinely saved from further interrogation by both Kai'sa and Evelynn. The former would lead the rapper upstairs to her room and the latter tended to the fox's concerns.   
  
Kai'sa cuddled with Akali in total silence that night. She whispered that everything would be alright.    
  
The main dancer was impervious in her convictions. She never judged anyone, instead, she always provided support for all of them.    
  
This, combined with her fight with Ahri, caused Akali to tear up. She couldn't take this anymore.   
  
And so she talked pretty much the entire night. She explained how both her mind and body was broken during her more youthful days, and how she never trusted anyone until K/DA's inception.   
  
Kai'sa listened while Akali wailed in her arms, allowing her to rid all her demons and torment from her body.   
  
God knows Kai'sa wanted to cry out as well.   
  
What the rapper did to herself, why she went out to pick fights nightly ... Kai'sa wanted to throw up.   
  
This occured two weeks ago and now Kai'sa was standing before a similar scenario.    
  
It was 2 a.m. Ahri and Evelynn were out at some glamour event neither her nor Akali wanted to attend. Kai'sa was actually in the kitchen to fetch some water.   
  
She nearly jumped when she noticed Akali standing in the doorway; her clothes torn and fists black from tonight's session.   
  
"God... 'Kali you scared me! Are you alright?"She downed the glass of water that she was holding.   
  
Akali grunted in response. Well, that was better than nothing.    
  
The young woman looked grumpy. But Kai'sa was getting a little tired of this charade. Even her patience had a limit. So she began to probe where it would hurt.   
  
"Ahri cried before she left."   
  
Akali looked at her immediately, annoyance fading away.   
  
"She thinks you want to leave K/DA —leave us."   
  
That one was a total lie. But, when Akali's eyes widened, Kai'sa got the response she wanted   
  
"I wouldn't... never! I still love you all like the first day!"   
  
"That's not what your actions are saying. What are we supposed to think? We just released our new album. We now have time for ourselves. And you just wander off — practically nightly — and get yourself hurt.”

Kai'sa sighed and put her glass down on the kitchen counter.   
  
"Trust me, we love you Akali. I love you so much that my tongue's been tied since you told me everything. I can only bear this for so long."   
  
Despite what she had learnt that night, Kai'sa kept her mouth shut. She knew Akali wasn't ready to tell the others yet.   
  
Now matter how heavy that burden was on her shoulders, the dancer wouldn't spill that secret until Akali said otherwise.   
  
The rapper crossed her arms. Still, she couldn't be angry with her — Kai'sa, as always, was right.   
  
"I...I can't stop myself. I just feel my blood boiling. It's ready to explode."   
  
"Anger, right?"   
  
"Yes. And even after talking to you about it, it never ends. How much longer before I turn my fists to one of you?"   
  
Kai'sa stared at her lover for a moment, thoughtful.    
  
Then, her eyes lit up. "I think I have a solution."   
  
"What?"   
  
The taller woman closed the distance between them and placed her arms around Akali's neck. Injured hands met her waist automatically.   
  
"Would it help if I took some of your anger?"   
  
The grip on the Kai'sa's waist tightened. She couldn't possibly mean...   
  
"What are you saying ?"   
  
Purple eyes locked with uncertain blue ones.   
  
"If you can't erase that anger yourself, I'll help you. Hell, Ahri and Evelynn would agree too if it made you feel better."   
  
Akali began to panic.   
  
"S-shut it, I don't want to hurt any of you! I'd rather die first."   
  
"'Kali, I'm not made of glass, I'm sure I can handle a bruise or two. Plus..."   
  
She leaned even closer, and whispered in the rapper's ear. "I want it."   
  
Akali gasped. It wasn't a secret in their polyamorous couple that Kai'sa had submissive tendencies. Evelynn was the one that happily satisfied those desires, because neither Akali nor Ahri enjoyed it.   
  
The gears inside the young rapper's mind began to turn frantically. Kai'sa wanted Akali to be her dom for the night. Or at least something that seemed like that. Akali had never done something like this — it was Evelynn's field, not hers.   
  
"That's a bad idea."   
  
Kai'sa rolled her eyes at Akali's stubbornness. That was so like her. Then, she kissed her on the nose.   
  
"I know you, and I trust you. You wouldn't do anything against my will."   
  
"I've never-"   
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll guide you, but I'm sure you'll be a natural."   
  
Another pause.   
  
"Okay, but swear that if i hurt you-"   
  
"Hurting me is the whole point of this, love. The tricky part is to make it pleasurable as well. That's why I asked this in the first place."   
  
Kai'sa took Akali's hands in her own, and led her upstairs. She wouldn't say it, but the dancer was nervous. She was treading on thin ice with this and she knew it. But she'd be lying if she said this didn't arouse her.    
  
Her sessions with Evelynn were always measured, controlled. Akali was the total opposite. She was an untamable beast.   
  
At least, when she was rapping.    
  
The potential danger of the young artist losing control turned her on like hell.    
  
Once they were inside Kai'sa's room, Akali wasn't sure what to do with herself. She rubbed her sore knuckles whilst observing Kai'sa, who went to open the bottom drawer of her rather large nightstand.   
  
"What do you want to use on me?" Kai'sa inquired.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
The purple-haired woman turned to her and smiled.   
  
"Come here and pick whatever you like. We'll discuss the details after that."   
  
Akali did as she was told and approached the opened drawer.   
  
She wasn't prepared for what she saw.   
  
Akali saw many different toys since she began dating her bandmates. She even had a few for herself.   
  
But she never saw that many at once.   
  
Blindfolds, gags, straps, silk stripes... the list was endless.   
  
The straps interested Akali the most. They came in different shapes and forms. She wondered if her 'dominant side' would be good with one these. She held one up, a dark green coloured one, with many ridges and bumps along its length.    
  
It was heavy, large and Akali couldn't wrap her hand around its length.   
  
That thing would hurt the receiver for sure.   
  
Before she was about to put it back, Kai'sa purred next to her.   
  
"Only used it once. It's a hard fit but I like it."    
  
Kai'sa giggled."I think you'll be good with it."   
  
Akali stared dumbfoundedly at her.   
  
"Are you serious? There is no way that thing is gonna fit anywhere!"   
  
She laughed again. Then Kai'sa kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"I guess you'll see it for yourself. Do you want to use it?"   
  
Still sceptical about all of this, the rapper analyzed the object that looked like a behemoth to her.   
  
It could bring pleasure.   
  
It could bring pain.   
  
For the first time since this idea was brought up, Akali felt heat in the pit of her stomach.   
  
She wanted this.   
  
"I'll take it."   
  
"Great! Anything else?"   
  
Akali looked in the drawer again. She was a hands-on kind of person. She didn't want to tease, tie or whip her girlfriend.    
  
She wanted to make Kai'sa scream. Make her submit.   
  
Akali closed her eyes and sighed loudly.   
  
"Why do I find this fucking arousing all of a sudden?"   
  
Kai'sa laughed and left Akali's side. She settled herself on the king-sized bed in the corner of the room.   
  
"I knew you had the dom gene in you."   
  
Akali snorted, selecting a small egg-shaped vibrator and a bottle of lube before sliding the the drawer closed with her foot.    
  
She came closer to the bed and dropped the equipment on the sheets before shrugging off her ruined clothes.   
  
"I'll only need these... and my hands."   
  
Gods.   
  
The dancer felt herself becoming wet already. She shifted to a more comfortable position.    
  
Her lover climbed on the mattress, in just her sports bra and shorts. Kai'sa studied the hard muscles of her frame. Even if Akali was the smallest one of them all, she was by far the most muscular. And it wasn't for show.    
  
She bit her lip and Akali raised an eyebrow, now installed in front of her.   
  
"Sorry, I'm just really excited. So, here's what you need to know," Kai'sa began counting off her fingers as she spoke. "First off, no punching. I'm fine with slaps though. Bites and scratches are okay but only where nobody can see them. Ah and no anal whatsoever."   
  
Akali nodded. She was free to do almost everything she wants.   
  
"Last thing, my safeword is 'red'. If I say it, you must stop immediately. Otherwise, no matter what I say, you can continue. Alright ?"   
  
Another nod. Akali drew in a deep breath. She was actually doing this. She just hoped the experience would be good for the both of them. She looked Kai'sa in the eyes and shifted closer to kiss her softly.   
  
"I love you." Akali whispered.   
  
The taller woman smiled, returning the kiss.   
  
"I love you too. Remember, I trust you."   
  
They both paused briefly.   
  
"I'm ready." Akali said.   
  
Kai'sa remained silent, getting in her role for the night. Blue eyes raked over her beautiful body dressed in a thin nightgown just centimeters away from them.   
  
"Undress." Akali ordered.   
  
The dancer made sure of putting on a show for the rapper. Slowly revealing her shoulders, her full breasts, her fit stomach then her wide hips. Akali was watching intently as what was the most gorgeous part of her girlfriend was showed to her: long shaped legs directly made out of marble. When the nightgown was gone, Kai'sa started to pull her panties down, only to be stopped by Akali who took hold of her wrists. She pushed her against the pillows before pinning her arms above her head, staring down at her.   
  
"No moving or touching until the end understood ?"   
  
Kai'sa almost moaned at the order.   
  
"Yes."   
  
The submissive tone reeled Akali up, she was liking this, a lot.   
  
She let go of Kai'sa's wrists, knowing they'll stay where they were then, she inspected the panties of her victim, testing the fabric with the tips of her fingers. She heard a sucked in breath but didn't pay attention to it.   
It was tight enough.   
  
Perfect.   
  
Taking hold of the previously acquired vibrator, she turned it on, a low buzz sound could now be heard in the room. She slipped the toy inside Kai'sa underwear, just where her clit would be.   
  
The reaction was immediate.   
  
The dancer moaned before starting to pant. Akali stared at her and saw the black pupils in the purple eyes now blown wide. She knew the vibrator would bring the dancer close to edge, she also knew it would never be enough to actually bring relief.   
  
Smirking to herself, Akali got to work.   
  
She shoved her tongue down Kai'sa's mouth while roughly kneading her breasts. Last remnants of worries fade away when, after a harsh tug, a louder, pleasured moan was stifled by her mouth.   
  
Kai'sa was left breathless, the rapper leaving her lips to torture her neck with nips and licks that wouldn't leave marks. Both of her breasts were now in an iron grip, darkened hands pulling, pushing and clawing at her skin until it was adorning red imprints of said hands.   
  
One of these strong hands was suddenly replaced by teeth -no- fangs that attacked her nipple.   
  
"Oh my god..."   
  
The mouth on her sucked and licked. The teeth bit the reddened nipple and the skin around it, leaving marks all over it. Kai'sa's breath was ragged. The pain was here for sure but the pleasure she felt was greater. That side of Akali was new, she always was the playful and mischievous one in bed.   
  
That was something else altogether.   
  
Akali started to attack the other mound while her hands took hold of the dancer waist. She took place between the spread legs before her and pressed her hips flush against Kai'sa's, applying pressure on the vibrator still doing it's work in the dancer underwear.   
  
Moans came closer to cries, she just needed a little more. Just when when the thought of getting frustrated crossed her mind, thinking she would be teased to death, the hands on her hips pulled down while the hips against her thrusted down, hard.

She came.

  
"Akali !"   
  
She threw her head back, waves of pleasure washing over her body but a hand gripped her jaw, forcing her to look the person above her. The feral look on Akali's face heightened her climax somehow, her toes curled. The lovely rapper was gone only to be replaced by something raw, something carnal.   
  
She couldn't look away.   
  
She couldn't escape.   
  
Her orgasm wasn't even finished that she was already feeling another one building up and Akali wasn't stopping her movements.   
  
However, all the pressure left at once.   
  
Kai'sa whined at the loss, limbs trembling. She left out a surprised squeak when she was rolled over until she was laying on her front.   
  
Her panties were ripped apart.   
  
The sound of the fabric tearing was deafening and the vibrator fell on the sheets.   
  
God, Akali wasn't finished.   
  
She tried to look behind her but a hand forced her back on the mattress. The next words were growled.   
  
"Didn't I tell you not to move ?"   
  
Fuck.   
  
Wetness runned down Kai'sa's thighs. She was frightened but also so aroused she thought she might combust. A pillow was placed under her waist to maintain her backside in the air. She heard rustling of sheets and then the sound of a belt.   
  
Akali was getting the strap ready on her.   
  
"Since you didn't listen, i think you won't need any lube right ?"   
  
Fuck.   
  
"Wait...hold on Ak-!"   
  
All the oxygen present in Kai'sa's lungs left her. She felt like being torn from the inside. Gripping the sheets tightly, she cried out in pain.   
  
Akali absolutely loved it.   
  
She didn't feel remorse anymore. The anger was settled and was controlling her every moves. She pushed the dildo forward, loving how it stretched Kai'sa's heat, how it filled her. She encountered some resistance, muscles trying to push her out but still she forced all of it inside. She didn't wait and immediately started to thrust while gripping her victim roughly everywhere she could.   
  
It burned.   
  
It burned like hell. If the dildo was smaller it would have been fine but that enormous one ? No fucking way. The toy was forcefully spreading her.    
  
She didn't hate it though.   
  
Akali was claiming her, letting the anger control the force of her thrusts, her hands and nails. She was finally letting all of that fucking anger out of her system. Kai'sa tried to focus on the object moving in and out of her. How the bumps on it rubbed her inner walls, making the pain subside.   
  
She started to moan in pleasure.   
  
It still hurt a lot but the even more demanding hands now settled on her hips combined with the punishing pace built that fire in her core again. The skin of the dancer's ass was slapping rapidly against the harness that Akali was wearing and started to get red, the mere force of the chocs almost sending Kai'sa right into the headboard if not for the beast still holding her like a piece of meat.   
  
Stars were already flashing behind her eyelids.   
  
Her mixed cries of pain and bliss gained in volume until another orgasm seized her body. She never got the chance to get down of her high though. The strap was still moving inside her and it showed no sign of slowing down.   
  
"Aaah ! Ak-Akali ! I can't !"   
  
The object kept ramming her insides again and again, driving her crazy. A gush of arousal exploded between her thigh and coated her legs before starting to form a puddle on the sheets below. Oversensitivity overlapped with orgasms and she couldn't help herself by this point: She tried to push Akali away by instinct while spasms shook her body and the same words flooded out of her mouth.   
  
"Stop...please stop."   
  
Akali was deaf to her pleas, pinning the dancer's arms on her back. It was way too overwhelming. Akali was now laying against her back, maintaining her arms pinned with one hand whilst the other gripped her hair, almost clawing at her scalp. Kai'sa didn't know how she was holding herself anymore. She didn't know a lot of things actually.   
  
What was the word she had to say if it was too much ?   
  
Black dots invaded her field of vision and then her body fell limp on the bed. She passed out for several seconds but only to wake up to the same position, Akali now grunting with effort in her ear while she all but drilled her into the mattress. The rapper got one more orgasm out of her when, still fucking her, she let go of her hair and placed her hand under and between Kai'sa's legs, circling her clit firmly with her fingers. The taller woman screamed until her voice broke.   
  
It was hurting too much now.   
  
Kai'sa managed to breath out what she forgot.   
  
"Red...red..."  


She had to repeat it several times though.   
  
When finally, the beast heard, everything stopped.   
  
That dildo was out of her by the second and the hand between her legs left too. Her arms were now free. A small weight settled next to her and arms embraced her. They felt like fire against her skin. Kai'sa wanted to push the other away violently, even the sheets below her felt like lava.   
  
She actually started sobbing.   
  
Akali cursed herself, she got too far. Gently kissing the top of Kai'sa's head, she whispered.   
  
"Shhh...i'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have stopped sooner. Forgive me."   
  
Not trusting her voice right now, Kai'sa managed to rise her head to look Akali. Remorse was plastered all over her face but that wasn't the most important.   
  
She seemed apaised.   
  
The dancer smiled weakly and kissed her lover. The next words were talked hoarsely. Her throat was sore with all that screaming.   
  
"Don't...i'm glad you listened. Still feeling that anger now ?"   
  
Akali scrunched her eyebrows together. She wiped the tears that had runned down her girlfriend's cheeks.   
  
"No, but-"   
  
"Shush then or i'll get mad. It felt great." She placed her head in the crook of Akali's neck.   
  
Akali closed her mouth, looking Kai'sa over. She had bruises almost everywhere the worse ones beings on her hips where she pulled. Accentuated by the moon light, she could distinctly discern blue almost purplish hands imprints on the skin. She felt bad for doing this but she was also proud of it in some weird twisted way. She would be lying if she said that she didn't feel this calm since...forever.   
  
"Stop torturing yourself. I enjoyed it, a lot. I'm not gonna do this everyday though, I don't want to die."   
  
She chuckled and kissed Akali who smiled.   
  
"Thank you Kai'sa. Thank you so much."   
  
"Don't mention it. Help me getting up will you ? I want to get a shower and I don't feel my legs."   
  
Akali's eyes widened, making her girlfriend laugh before coughing, throat still sore.   
  
"Take your responsibilities young girl. Chop chop !"   
  
The younger one did like she was told, she helped Kai'sa getting up and showered with her in the bathroom next door. Helping her soothing her aching body under hot water and staying in each other arms. Once they got out, they planned on just getting to sleep together, both exhausted by the night but when they got to the corridor, a kinda surprised Evelynn with an equally surprised Ahri greeted them.   
  
The diva arched an eyebrow.   
  
"Why are you still up ? It's 5 a.m. already."   
  
Before she got any response though, Ahri shrieked pointing her finger at Kai'sa who was almost naked if not for the towel wrapped around her waist.   
  
"What the fuck !? What are thoses !?”   
  
Evelynn now saw all the marks on the main dancer's body. Her curious gaze shifted toward Akali who was now looking like she wanted to disappear.   
  
"Akali was my dom tonight."   
  
Silence.   
  
Evelynn was fascinated now, smiling. "Oh really ?"   
  
"How can you be so calm about it Eve ?! Have you seen her ?!"   
  
The diva rolled her eyes before shutting Ahri's mouth with her hand, muffling further complaining. Evelynn looked back at Akali. She looked tired but at ease. Maybe it was time.   
  
"Are you ready now ?"   
  
The younger member of the group kept her mouth shut. Not wanting to be pushy, Evelynn dropped her hand from Ahri's lips before taking her arm, ready to step down the corridor to go to bed. But before she could take a step forward, the soft voice of their Rogue broke the silence.   
  
"Can we all lay together and cuddle ? I have important things to tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go !
> 
> Concerning the things that happened to Akali in her past, this is left open to you to make your own picture of it. I have my ideas on the matter but i thought it was more interesting to leave some dark spots here and there.
> 
> I don't know if i'll write more of this, this is fine for the moment on my part.
> 
> A potato, signing out !


End file.
